


Should've Said No

by the_only_education_worth_having



Series: Advent Calendar of Fics [5]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Arguing, Breakups, Bucky NO., Cheating, Crying, F/M, Fighting, Heartache
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:54:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27896392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_only_education_worth_having/pseuds/the_only_education_worth_having
Summary: You should’ve said no, baby and you might still have me
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Original Female Character(s), James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Series: Advent Calendar of Fics [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2042707
Comments: 6
Kudos: 36





	Should've Said No

**Author's Note:**

> Should’ve Said No - Taylor Swift [x]

Y/N lay on the bed. Her hair was splayed around her across the pillows and her makeup was smudged and messed from the number of times she had wiped her face. Black smudges were under her eyes from mascara her eyes were plumped and puffy from crying. Suddenly, she jumped up to sitting and wiped her eyes as she heard footsteps climbing the stairs and approaching the bedroom. She knew who it was and she wasn’t prepared for what she was going to say when she saw him. As her brain racked for something to say Bucky rounded the corner of the open door and stopped. He hovered awkwardly from foot to foot before he got the confidence to say. 

‘Hey,’ Bucky said, ‘i just came to see how you are.’  
‘Oh, I’m fine. Just super,’ she said coolly.  
‘Babe-’  
‘Don’t. Don’t you dare,’ she said watching as he came into the room and then stopped at her tone, ‘don’t you dare call me babe. I’m not your babe. Not anymore.’

She stood up and stormed over towards the window where she folded her arms. Bucky sighed and perched on her dressing table watching as she hurriedly tried to hide the tears that had threatened to escape. A pit formed in Bucky’s stomach as he watched her. 

‘You’re crying,’ he said against his will. His observation just seemed to slip out.   
‘Wow, you’re just full of helpful comments today, aren’t you? Of course, I’ve been crying,’ she said.  
‘Can we talk about it?’   
‘What’s left to say about it? Buck, you cheated on me. You ruined everything,’ Y/N said.   
‘You don’t think I know that? You don’t think that I’m mad at myself for being so stupid. You don’t think that I haven’t thought about everything that I’ve done since I did it. I feel awful.’  
‘Well boo hoo,’ she said, ‘I feel so horrible for you! What a shame for you!’  
‘Babe,’ Bucky said sadly.  
‘Don’t call me babe,’ Y/N said again before moving and flinging herself on the bed. Bucky watched her and sighed before he moved to come and sit on the bed next to her, ‘I really am sorry you know.’  
‘So am I. Sorry that you did it. Sorry that you couldn’t just think of me for one moment and tell her no. Tell her that you couldn’t. I’m sorry you didn’t just come home to me-’  
‘I thought we were done,’ Bucky said, ‘I thought we were over.’  
‘That doesn’t make it better.’  
‘I know.’ 

She looked at him. His blue eyes were bloodshot and tears brimmed at his lash line, threatening to fall over. He ran his fingers through his dishevelled chestnut hair messing it up even further. Y/N’s heart hurt. Even when she hated him. Hated him to his core. And yet he was the most beautiful person she’d ever seen. And she couldn’t help but love him. 

She could not believe that they were here. They’d been together for a couple of years and whilst they had had their ups and downs they had managed to survive everything up until a few weeks ago. They had had a major blow out about Y/N being friends with a guy at work. He was friendly and nice and she liked him but that was all. Bucky didn’t think so. He had become jealous and fought with her all the time about it. After a major argument, he had stormed out and headed uptown to a bar he used to go in back in the day. Steve had tried to corral him around but it hadn’t worked. Bucky hadn’t listened to him when he told him to go and make up with Y/N. Instead, he had insisted Steve go home and leave him with Kaylee, a girl he had met in the bar. They’d chatted. Flirted. And she had massaged his ego enough that Bucky felt better about himself. He felt wanted so when Kaylee had kissed him he had let her and even worse he had taken her up on her offer to go home with her. It had been a bad decision. One which he had realised too late when he woke up hungover in her bed. 

He had racked his conscious about whether or not to tell Y/N about it. They had reconciled and seemed to be putting this tumultuous bit of their relationship behind them. The only thing he hadn’t accounted for was Steve. 

Steve had known as soon as he had seen him the next day that Buky was guilty of something though it took him a couple of days to figure out what had happened. He begged Bucky to tell Y/N. Steve was all about doing the right thing which of course Bucky knew he should admire but he knew he would lose her if he told her. He was right. He had confessed his discretions a few hours ago and they had been fighting and crying ever since. 

‘I know I shouldn’t have done it. I know I was wrong but I promise I will try everything to make it up to you,’ Bucky pleaded holding her hand in his, ‘what can I do to make up for it?’  
‘You know what you can do?’   
‘What?’   
‘Go back in time and say no. Say no and come home to me. Go back to that moment and think of me, your girlfriend, sitting at home alone crying because we’d been fighting. Do that and we can forget about it.’   
‘I wish I could.’  
‘But you can’t Bucky. You can’t and that’s not going to change. That’s what you should’ve done. The damage is too much. Did you honestly think I wouldn’t find out?’  
‘I didn’t think much about any of it. It was Steve that told me I had to tell you.  
‘So you were gonna lie to me too,’ she scoffed and yanked her hand out of his. She stood up from the bed and paced up and down in front of him, her rage returning.   
‘No, of course not. I just-’ he threw his hands up in the air with a shrug which made her scowl. She could feel another bout of crying coming along and she didn’t want him near her when that occurred.   
‘Get out,’ she said, ‘I can’t look at you right now. Just get out.’   
‘Y/N,’ Bucky pleaded but she refused to look at him though he could see from the profile of her face her lips had formed a tight line.  
‘Go.’

Bucky sighed and climbed up off the bed his head hanging heavy with shame. He had just gotten to the door when he heard her voice call his name. When he looked up she was facing him, tears on her face and her arms crossed tightly across her chest, ‘just tell me one thing?’  
‘What?’  
‘Was it worth it?’  
‘What?’   
‘Was it worth it? Was she worth this?’   
‘I’ve asked myself that since I did it,’ Bucky said sadly before he left and pulled the door closed. He was barely down the hall before he started crying.  
‘


End file.
